122413doiraura
tiredCaligrapher TC began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 21:21 -- 09:21 TC: Hey Doir! (You alive?) 09:21 GA: half, yeah, hi 09:22 TC: I heard... something about dreams bodies? (still trying to wrap my head around it) 09:22 GA: yeah its weird 09:23 GA: my waking self body is with null, she's cutting it up or something 09:23 GA: and im here on derse 09:24 TC: Well at least you are still alive and kicking (something which cant be said for everyone that's fallen to jack) 09:25 GA: but i lost my extra life 09:25 GA: hey, by the way, has nate said anything to you about anything special? 09:26 TC: No... I haven't seen Nate in a while actually (you sneak in a nap for a few minutes shut eye and everyone up and leaves you 09:27 GA: they left? 09:27 GA: like, the table? 09:27 GA: whered they go 09:28 TC: Trying to find that out myself, but the giant is to busy hammering something to answer any of my questions 09:29 GA: i doubt theyd just up and leave you unless they intended to come back 09:29 TC: Probably... (though I'm worried something might have happened to them...) 09:30 GA: no, no, im sure theyre absolutely... fine 09:30 TC: I think I'll try pestering them again (last time I tried they were idle) 09:31 GA: yeah im gonna pester them too 09:31 GA: beau is online... 09:32 GA: theyre fine 09:34 TC: okay yeah, I'm getting told now 09:35 TC: so what are you planning on doing? (can you find a way back to LOTAC or are you too busy serving JUSTICE on derse?) 09:35 GA: oh im not all justicy atm, lost my pen 09:35 GA: gonna get it back later, along with the rest of my lost items, and maybe fly back/tentacle portal back 09:38 TC: okay, sounds like a plan. (I wonder if you'll be able to fly all the time now that your in a dream body) 09:38 GA: oh, hadnt thought of that 09:39 TC: or prehaps it'll only work on derse... (or not at all now that you've used the extra life) 09:39 GA: no, i can still fly, weee 09:39 GA: im in a palace or w/e 09:39 GA: oh no, mentions of jack from beau 09:40 GA: sami was visited by jack, he's going after her dreamself! 09:42 TC: but how? (dont they disapear when we are awake?) Is he planning to wait there untill we fall asleep again!? 09:42 GA: well, im sort of in the same room as where all of the dorsites are 09:42 GA: he could murder everyone in here 09:42 GA: shitshitshit 09:42 GA: but yeah, most peoples bodies have fizzed 09:46 TC: Well you should be careful just in case (I'm not sure you'll retain your ability to do the fizzy thing) 09:47 GA: i have no idea whatll happen if i sleep now 09:47 GA: i dont think i want to try it 09:49 TC: Unlike dying outright (being murderd for example) sleeping isn't something to can avoid 09:50 TC: Your body needs time to recuperate, and if you deny it that valuable time to relax, you'll be wores off 09:50 GA: death tho 09:55 TC: If you stay up for a few days straight your senses will dull, you'll grow lathargic, easily irratated, and live an overall unhappy existence. 09:55 GA: alllright 09:56 GA: i think ryspor mentioned he got his dream body back from a dream bubble with libby? 09:56 GA: so maybe it wont be so bad 09:56 TC: My recomendation is to not be afraid... if sleeping really will kill you then you're only delaying the inevitable... (better to dive in head first, while you still have control of your facilities) 09:57 GA: thank you 09:57 GA: you always know the right things 09:59 GA: heheheh i can understand nate- i mean uh, forget that ehehehe 09:59 TC: I think you'll be just fine. See what you can learn from derse while your there and we'll all be waiting for your return here an LOTAC 09:59 GA: ill learn all about the spiky purple place, dont worry 09:59 GA: im already taking notes 09:59 GA: note one: purple 09:59 GA: note two: spiky 10:00 GA: note three: flying! :o 10:00 TC: (hehe) anyways, I've got load of people to catch up with so I'll talk you you later, kay? 10:00 GA: bye, aura! -- tiredCaligrapher TC ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 22:00 --